For Her Majesty
by Khaleos
Summary: A secret love affair between Eren Yeager and Historia Reiss is not in the best interests of the Military of the Walls. For their plans to proceed, the queen must be turned into a Titan to keep the enemy away. But he will not let her become a martyr for peace. No matter what it takes, he will save her from becoming a monster. Eren/Historia Erehisu
1. Chapter 1

After the recent manga developments, I've become a die hard EreHisu shipper. I'm 90% sure that Eren is the true father of her unborn child at this point, unless Isayama is deliberately throwing us all off with his hints. Would he be that cruel? Dear God, I hope not. AOT has enough hardship already, and Historia has suffered enough. Give her some love for once, Isayama!

If you enjoy Eren/Historia, then I have a whole meal of it to dish out. Now enjoy this work, or criticize me harshly! I demand honest criticism!

* * *

Historia Reiss loved reading to the children.

It was a comfort for her to be here in the orphanage she had funded and ordered built, far from the burdens she had to shoulder as Queen. Granted, it was the military who ran the government since the successful uprising, so her reign as monarch was more for show then absolute rule. But Historia was content with that, as it allowed her some freedom with how she spent her time.

Several children were gathered on and around her, listening intently as the queen read aloud for them. Historia relaxed into their shared warmth, the children unknowingly giving her closure every time they snuggled against her. The empty childhood she lived through had left Historia starved for genuine affection and love, and these children had helped her heal the emotional wounds that still lingered.

Yet even now, Historia wasn't sure exactly what compelled her to keep coming back to these children. She owed them nothing, and it was thanks to her that they had full bellies, clean clothes, and a place to sleep and feel safe. But what was it that drove her to keep coming back to them? What it just the affection she received from them, or was it something else entirely?

Was it because these children were unwanted and lonely, just like she once was? Perhaps she was just imitating Frieda, caring for these children as her deceased half-sister had once cared for her. Or maybe it was a shadow of her Krista persona that still lingered within, the impossibly good and perfect girl who selflessly cared for others.

And yet as Historia finished reading another fairy tale to the children, she had to wonder how much truth was in this book. The stories all ended perfectly, with evil defeated, all the problems resolved, and the characters living happily ever after. It was a impossible concept for her to wrap her head around. The empty childhood she'd lived had left Historia too cynical to believe in such nonsense. Only a child could hope to blindly believe in the false happiness promised by this book.

Historia knew that the world wasn't a fairy tale. The world wasn't fair. The world was a horror story, seeped with cruelty, hardship, and sorrow. Some would be born into poverty, doomed to starve and wither away into dust. Some would struggle just to survive with what little they did have, only then to lose everything to circumstances out of their control. Others would be sacrificed in the military to protect their nation, leaving their family and friends behind to grieve. And some would die horrible and agonizing deaths, killed by their fellow men or devoured by the hell that was the Titans.

Did happy endings real exist in this cold and cruel world? Or were they just a fantasy, made up to give hope to naive children? Historia didn't know, she never did. And yet she couldn't help but desperately hope that somehow, a happy ending to her life story was somehow possible. That all of her suffering and hardships were finished, and that the rest of her days would be good ones. Days that she wanted to spend with her lover, the man who saw through her Krista persona and accepted Historia.

But in her heart, Historia feared that a happy ending wasn't possible for someone like her. She was Queen of the Eldians, the people that the world beyond the walls hated and feared. They who were still bound to and cursed by Ymir Fritz, the Titan Goddess. Whatever Ymir's intentions were, her actions some 2000 years ago had forever changed the world, for she was responsible for creating the Titans that slaughtered countless people and ruined so many nations. Her soul had split into nine powerful Titans upon her death, which the ancient empire of Eldia had used to destroy any who opposed them, and the survivors had never forgotten it.

The blood of monsters pulsed within Historia Reiss, within the innocent children gathered near her, and virtually all her friends and subjects. They were the people with Titan blood in their very being, and they Eldians could easily be turned into horrific monsters of nightmare. Just a simple injection of Titan spinal fluid into their bodies, and they would be transformed into mindless cannibalistic giants with an unending hunger for human flesh.

Yes, Historia Reiss was a queen. A ruler of the people damned to become monsters. A ruler of the people that the world wanted wiped from existence.

And worse, Historia was already chosen to become a Titan within the next fear years. All because of her damn royal blood.

Her death was already planned. Historia would be sacrificed just to protect her people from their enemies, just so her lithe body could act as a thirteen year vessel for the Beast Titan. Then she would bear as many children as possible during her remaining lifespan, to ensure that her royal bloodline would carry on. Then one of her future children would be transformed into a monster, devour her alive, and act as the next vessel for the Beast Titan. And thus, the cycle of the Titans would continue it's bloody legacy, and the horrors of the past would keep repeating itself.

She was a damned woman, doomed to die young and for her future children to follow the same tragedy. She was a slave to fate, whose chain was wrapped around her neck, not caring what she wanted. She was forced to travel down a path she did not want, which promised death and misery at the end.

But he had promised to spare her from that path. Her lover swore to her that he would find another way, that he would not let he be sacrificed for the future of their people. That he would protect her and her future children from that fate. God, how Historia hoped that he could save her. Hoped that he could spare her from the fate that he understood all too well.

A sudden opening of the door interrupted her depressing thoughts. Historia looked up to finally see him again, the man who never left her thoughts. The soldier was just as she remembered him since their last meeting, though his brunette hair was even longer and more disheveled now. His teal eyes appeared exhausted, no doubt from riding here at her request. Though it was late in the evening, he had kept his word and came back to her. He always did.

"Eren," Historia spoke softly, her delicate pink lips forming a happy smile at seeing him.

"Historia," Eren gave her a tired, yet warm smile. "I'm here now."

"It's Mr. Yeager!" One of the children called out, a brunette girl holding a toy rabbit. She left Historia's side and ran over to give the soldier an eager hug, which he returned without hesitation.

"Hey, Natalie. Have you been good since I was gone?" Eren looked down at the small girl with fond eyes.

"Yep! And look what the queen gave me!" The little girl proudly held up a stuffed rabbit doll for Eren to see. It had been carefully sewn together with neat stitches around it's stuffing. It even had a small set of clothing made for it, the toy rabbit covered with a pair of pants and a jacket.

"Well, that was very kind of her. We're lucky to have such an amazing woman as our queen," Eren gave Historia a silent look of respect, which made her insides grow warm. Even now, it amazed Historia how easily Eren could make her feel wanted and loved. He understood her far better then anyone else did.

"Say hello to Mr. Rabbit! He likes you too," Natalie insisted, holding her stuffed animal doll up to Eren expectantly.

"Oh... of course," the soldier reached down and shook the cloth rabbit's tiny hand in an exaggerated manner, much to the little girl's delight. A few more of the children ran over to say hello to the soldier, pulling at his uniform for attention. Historia inwardly laughed at the amusing sight, noting how awkward Eren looked at having so many children look up to him. But the young queen watched with pride as Eren ignored his discomfort and spoke to the little ones kindly. He had come a long way from the loud and arrogant boy she had known from their cadet days.

After a brief conversation with the children, Eren looked back to Historia, his teal eyes meeting her blue ones once more. There was a silent desire between them, and the urge to be alone together.

"Your majesty, we need to talk," Eren stated aloud, mainly to provide an excuse to the curious orphans around them. The children were far to ignorant and innocent to understand the implications of a man being alone with the unwed queen.

"Yes. That would be good," Historia agreed, understanding the intent hidden within his words. She marked the book of fairy tales and closed it, resolving to ponder about the false realities within it later. "It's time for you all to get ready for bed, children." Her tone made it clear that she would accept no arguments, not that it stopped the children from trying to persuade her otherwise.

"But that's not fair!" One of the boys complained.

"I'm not sleepy yet!" Another girl on her lap whined.

"I want to hear another story!"

"I'm very sorry, children. But it's very important that I talk to him. It's Queen stuff," Historia gave a disarming smile towards them all. The orphans let out a collective groan in disappointment, climbing off her warm lap dejectedly. Historia then left her comfortable armchair and ushered the little ones out the door, where a caretaker named Martha waited for them. The elderly woman gave a knowing smile to the queen, taking over the task of looking after the orphans. Not that Historia was worried. She trusted the older woman to keep silent.

She felt someone tug the sleeve of her blouse, looking down to see Natalie prying for her attention. If she was being honest, this little girl was one of her favorites of the children.

"Will you help me brush my hair later?" Natalie asked Historia in a hopeful voice, holding her toy rabbit tightly.

"Of course I will, sweetie. Tomorrow," Historia assured Natalie. She gave the brunette girl a pat on the head and gently pushed her through the door, entrusting her to Martha's care. Historia then closed the door shut, leaving her alone with the soldier.

"Lead the way then, your majesty," Eren game her a teasing grin. Historia scoffed in annoyance at her title. He knew how much formalities annoyed her, yet she couldn't be mad at him for it. With a quick look around to ensure that they were alone, Historia grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stairs, intent on taking him somewhere more private.

Historia guided Eren through the interior of the orphanage, bringing him into her private chambers. Considering that she was the one who funded this place, it was fitting that she had her own room as well. Being queen did have it's benefits, and Historia would milk it for all it was worth.

Eren barely closed and latched the door shut before Historia threw her arms around him, her lips claiming his own in a searing kiss. The soldier didn't resist, returning her embrace with his hands grabbing her rear. They sucked the breath of each other with passion, feeling the warmth of each other's body as they held each other close. They only broke their lip lock when their lungs could no longer resist the instinct to breath. The two lovers panted in exhilaration, staring longingly at each other.

"I missed you," Historia whispered, her hand reaching up to caress his warm cheek, as if to assure herself that Eren was truly present.

"I know," Eren chuckled, tenderly running a hand through her golden strands. He then let out a wince as her hand lightly struck his chest, not expecting that reaction from her.

"You. Are. Late." An accusing finger poked his chest at every word, Historia holding a stern look in her blue eyes. There was no bite in her voice, rather a playfulness that was reserved for only him. "I expected you to come here earlier today, you know? It's rude to keep a queen waiting." She gave him a playful scowl that didn't look angry in the slightest.

"I know, Historia. But I'm glad I came. I love coming to see you," The sincerity in his voice was enough to melt away any anger she might have held for him.

"I guess I can forgive you," Historia smiled, nuzzling her head into his neck. Eren sighed in content as he held her close, inhaling her sweet scent that gave him comfort.

Historia relaxed within the strength of her lover's arms, his presence giving her a feeling a safety and comfort. Despite how far apart their meetings were, it was worth it just to experience this moment. He gave Historia assurance that she was loved, that she was wanted, and that she was his.

This orphanage became a safe haven for their romance, where they would meet in secret to spend time together. It was tricky to keep their relationship hidden from their friends, but they had managed it well enough so far. Sometimes Eren would come here on his off days, which he was sure to let her know when so she could be here to meet him. Other times Historia would be more bold and officially summon Eren to the capital Mitras to "help unlock his Titan memories." And while their passionate activities did do that, it was an easy excuse for them to get together.

Historia guided him to her large and luxurious bed, roughly pushing Eren down onto it with surprising strength for her lithe body. She climbed up and straddled him, claiming his lips again in a ravenous hunger. She groaned in delight as her rear and thighs were massaged by his rough hands, feeling heat kindle within her.

"Feeling impatient, Historia?" Eren broke their kiss, looking up with amusement at the agitated look on her face. She glared down at him in anger, is if silently saying, 'how dare you stop?'

"Shut up and kiss me again," Historia practically growled, her blue eyes clouded with heat and desire.

"If that is what the queen wishes," the soldier calmly replied, indulging in her desire. They lost themselves in a heavy make out session, not caring about the world around them. Time slipped by far too quickly for their liking, the two lovers cuddling before falling into a peaceful sleep.

The world was a cruel place, filled with sadness and hardship. But Eren and Historia had each other. And for now, that was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writing romance is hard. Oh, it's hard work! But here you go. Sorry for being lazy and taking so long to update this, but here is some more erehisu fluff for those that enjoy it.**

 **The basic idea I have is that Eren and Historia are living a life of sin, sleeping with each other out of wedlock. Eren knocks Historia up, and they have to deal with the consequences of it. All the while making sure that no one finds out about their romance. Also other manga stuff and plots. It's all in the name of fanfiction and my own amusement and entertainment, anyway.**

 **I've also changed the rating of this story to M, because it deals with fortification and a man and woman living in sin. Turn back now if you don't want to deal with that.**

* * *

 _A vessel of the Founding Titan. And a Titan of Royal Blood._

 _If those two conditions were met, the vow to renounce war, made long ago with the Founding Titan by King Karl Fritz, could be shattered. Only then could the Colossal Titans that slept within the Walls be awoken, and used as a weapon against the world that wanted the Eldian people of Paradis island dead._

 _It was the supposed plan of Zeke Yeager, the current Beast Titan, to ensure the future of Eldians. A way for them to survive in a world that hated their very existence._

 _But for that to happen, Queen Historia Reiss would have to sacrifice herself and the lives of her future children. She would have to inherit the Beast Titan from Zeke once his tenure was up, then bear as many children as possible during her remaining 13 years of life, before being devoured by one of her children to ensure the Beast Titan was inherited._

 _And the bloody legacy of the Reiss family would continue. Historia would suffer the same fate as her half-sister, Frieda Reiss, did. To become a vessel for a monster, only to be one day devoured by the one next in line to hold that monster..._

 _Eren Yeager clenched his fists and grit his teeth, enraged that such an idea would even be considered by people he considered friends and comrades. That they were willing to sacrifice the lives Historia and her future children just to ensure their own survival..._

 _No. He wouldn't allow Historia to be sacrificed just so their people could live. He wouldn't allow her to breed children just so they could be slaughtered like cattle. And he certainly wouldn't allow her to endure the living hell of become a vessel of on of the Nine Titans, a hell he understood all too well._

 _And Eren would make damn sure that Historia knew it as well. She had been stupid enough to accept Zeke's plan during the meeting with Hizuru earlier that morning. The fact that she was willing to turn her life into a living hell and continue the horrific practices of the Reiss family enraged Eren like nothing else could._

 _Thus Eren found himself outside the door of Historia's personal chambers within Trost. It was hardly proper for him to visit the unwed queen alone at this time of night, but he didn't give a damn about such things. He had to talk some sense into her before it was too late. To convince her that she didn't have to do this, that there was another way._

 _He knew where her room was from the few times he had met with her here in private. Being a member of Royal blood, physical contact with her skin would at times unlock genetic memories from the previous holder of his Titans from time to time. Said memories seem to come at random when they touched, but nonetheless Eren enjoyed the time he'd spent with Historia during those sessions. She was a treasure to him, and he would protect that treasure, even if it costed him his life._

 _There were no guards in sight. Historia must have sent them away for the sake of solitude. Pressing his ear against the door, Eren could hear stiffed sobs from behind the room within. No doubt Historia was weighing the full gravity of her choice, and suffering alone in her misery. It would not be only her who suffered if she became the next Beast Titan, but her children as well. For if she went down this path, her eldest child would one day have to become a mindless Titan and devour her to ensure that the Beast Titan was kept by one of Royal Blood._

 _Historia had saved him when he was at his lowest point. When he wanted to die upon realizing the full gravity of his father's sins, on how Grisha Yeager murdered the Reiss family, and devoured Frieda Reiss to take the Founding Titan from them. Even upon learning the truth on how her beloved older sister died, Historia refused her father's wish to become a Titan and devour Eren to reclaim the Founding Titan. Even when Eren begged her for death, Historia forgave him and chose to save his life, teaching him to believe in himself again._

 _Historia Reiss saved Eren Yeager that day. Now it was time for him to return her kindness and save her now._

 _Eren knocked against the extravagantly decorated door, not giving a damn about how many social and political rules he was breaking._

 _"Historia! It's Eren. We need to talk," his voice came out harsher then he would have liked, but the urgency in it was clear._

 _The was a pause in crying from the bedroom. Then soft footsteps came towards him, the door in front of him opening to reveal the petite woman he had grown to care for. And dare he say, love._

 _Historia had been crying, if the wet tears on her face and nightgown were any indication. Her blue eyes were red and puffy, and he could see a trail of snot running under her nose. Her long blonde hair was out of the usual elegantly braided bun he was used to seeing, the strands now tangled and messed up, perhaps from her gripping it in despair as she wept._

 _Eren felt his anger soften at how pitiful she looked, but it only strengthened his resolve to spare her from the horrible fate she had agreed to. For the sake of her and her future children, Eren would not allow it to pass._

 _"Eren?" The young queen's voice was filled with disbelief that he was actually here at this time at night. Her hand reached out to touch his chest, as if to make sure he was real. "W-what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the Survey Corps?"_

 _"Yeah, but they can wait. We need to talk. Now." The tone of his voice made it clear on how serious he was. That he wouldn't leave until she spoke with him. Historia stared at him with a conflicted face for a few moments, before stepping aside as she opened the door for him._

 _"Come inside," Historia urged him quietly, and Eren did so. Historia shut the door to her room behind him, locking it swiftly. She turned to face him. "Why are you here, Eren?" Historia all but demanded, taking on her persona as Queen._

 _But Eren wasn't fooled. He knew Historia well enough to see the fear and uncertainty in her blue eyes, despite her best attempts to hide her emotions._

 _"You know damn well why, Historia," Eren couldn't hold back the anger he felt towards her foolishness. "What the hell were you thinking, agreeing to inherit the Beast Titan? Agreeing to have children, just so they could be slaughtered like cattle!"_

 _"I'm willing to sacrifice myself for our people, Eren," Historia stared back into his furious teal eyes with grim defiance. "My future children as well, if that's what it takes to ensure our survival."_

 _"At what cost, Historia? What's the point of survival if this is the price you have to pay?" Eren demanded. "I won't allow you to do this!"_

 _"You don't allow me to do anything, Eren!" Her eyes glared dangerously at him. "Have you forgotten who is queen of these walls?"_

 _"A queen that would condemn her own children to devour each other as Titans?" Eren spat out. He knew that was a low blow, but he hoped that her love of children would get her to see reason. "Do you want them to suffer like Frieda did? Do you want to continue the sins of your family?"_

 _Historia said nothing, biting her lip as she looked downcast, in shame, hopefully. Good. Eren knew that the Historia he cared for was still in there, he just had to break through her flimsy justifications and reach her._

 _"Historia... you don't have to do this," the Titan Shifter pleaded with his queen. "I'll find another way to save the Eldians... I'll keep you safe..."_

 _"Eren... I'm grateful for your concern, but you're not going to change my mind," Historia crossed her arms under her bosom and turned her back to him. "I've made my choice..._

 _"No, this is Krista's choice." Upon seeing Historia flinch at his statement, Eren knew he'd struck gold, so he pressed his attack. "The Historia I know would never agree to this. She is kind and caring, but she also lives for herself. She wouldn't sacrifice her own life or her future children's lives for the sake of others." Eren glared down at Historia, who was unwilling to met his eyes. "Or are you pretending to be Krista again? Playing the role of the tragic good girl that dies to save everyone?"_

 _"So what if I am?" The petite queen turned to face him again, her fists clenched as fresh tears lined her face. "It's for the good of us all, Eren. It's my duty to protect our people!"_

 _"To hell with your duty then," Eren spat. Historia actually gasped at his words, as if she couldn't believe he just said that. "I'm not letting you become a sacrificial lamb, dammit! I won't let you do this!"_

 _"Why do you even care?" Historia shouted back, anger in her voice. "This doesn't involve you! Why do you care so much?"_

 _"Because I can't lose you too!" Eren roared out in desperation, His hands grabbed her shoulders as he stared at her with a face torn by grief._

 _"W-what?" Her blue eyes widened in disbelief at what he said, her lips trembling as she stared at him. "Eren... what are you saying?" She held her breath and waited for his next words with tense anticipation._

 _"Damn it, Historia! Too many people that I cared about have died already... I don't want you to die too." Tears starting to blur his vision as he stared at her emotional eyes, noticing that despite her tangled up hair and tear stained face, she was beautiful. "I care about you. I want you to live a long and happy life. I..." His voice trailed off as he noticed how close their faces were together now. How flushed Historia's face was with scarlet, and how inviting her soft pink lips looked..._

 _Ah, to hell with it. If words weren't enough, then he would simply show her._

 _Eren gave into his primal desires. He pulled Historia towards him, grabbing her waist and held her to his chest. He leaned down and kissed Historia on her soft, pink lips. He could hear her gasp into his mouth, and her heart hammer against his chest as her skin burned with heat. He had never kissed a girl before, but Eren decided that he liked the feeling of pleasure it gave._

 _It felt right and just to be able to express his desire for Historia in this way._

 _But after a few moments of stillness from her, Eren felt doubt grow in his heart. What was he thinking? He had just kissed the unwed_ **queen** _on the lips, of all people, without her permission. Fearing that his relationship with Historia was forever ruined, Eren broke the kiss and bowed his head in shame._

 _"I'm sorry, Historia... that was improper of me," Eren mumbled, having no excuse for what he'd just done. "I'm sorry for bothering you..." He released her from his arms and turned around to flee from the embarrassing situation he'd caused._

 _He was almost to the door when a small and dainty hand grabbed his jacket, tugging him backwards._

 _"Eren..." Historia whispered out to him. Eren turned around with dread, fearing that Historia would slap him across the face or yell at him for his improper conduct, maybe both. But those fears vanished in a second when she grabbed his head, stood on the tips of her toes, and kissed him back with a passion. It was an awkward and clumsy kiss, but a kiss nonetheless._

 _She felt the same way he did. Eren realized, happiness filling him for the first time in years. He returned her affection happily, a soldier and his queen holding each other close as they expressed desire for each other._

 _They finally broke their first shared kiss, both panting in exhilaration and from a lack of air. They stared at each other, a silent understanding between them. That they both felt the same way about each other._

 _"You really do care..." Historia whispered out, tears in her eyes. But unlike her earlier tears of despair, these were ones of happiness._

 _"Of course I do, you crybaby," Eren playfully bopped her on the head. Historia gave small laugh at those words, no doubt remembering when she did the same to him. She buried her head into his chest and hugged him tightly, quiet sniffles coming from her and she held him tightly._

 _"Historia? What's wrong?" Eren looked down at her with concern._

 _"I'm really happy..." she mumbled in his his chest. "I have... wanted you, for some time now..." Historia awkwardly admitted. Her confession caused his heart to swell. It wasn't just his own affection that had grown during their meetings._

 _"You have? Why didn't you say anything then?" A confused Eren asked._

 _"I was afraid... that you wouldn't feel the same way," Historia meekly said, a blush on her face. "That I wasn't good enough for you..." She looked more like an embarrassed schoolgirl with a crush then a monarch of a nation at that point._

 _"You silly girl," Eren chuckled as he kissed her again, to which Historia eagerly responded to. They held each other in silence for a few moments, before it was broken again. Historia was crying for a third time, looking up at Eren with despair at her planned fate, and hope that he would find a way to save her._

 _"I-it doesn't matter what I want, Eren. I... have to do this. A queen has to protect her people," her finger's clenched his arms, bruising the skin beneath. "I don't want to do this... but you need a Titan with Royal blood, don't you?"_

 _Eren pulled Historia in closer, one hand rubbing soothing circles on her back, and the other caressing her hair in affection. "Zeke still has a few years left, Historia. We still have time to find another way," he whispered into her ear, feeling her body shiver against his. "You won't inherit The Beast Titan, you won't condemn your children to devour each other, and you won't die young," Eren's teal eyes hardened with resolve, clear purpose and passion burning within them. "Because I will save you. I will protect you."_

 _"Eren..." Historia's tears soaked into his uniform, the young woman and queen hugging him tighter then he'd ever been held. "Thank you... for being on my side."_

 _"I will always be on your side, Historia. Even if I become the enemy of all of humanity."_

 _Eren didn't know how long he held Historia for that night, whispering comforting words to her, promising to protect her. They soon fell asleep together, holding each other close. All the while their constant contact throughout the night brought strange memories and dreams to them both._

 _A queen and her soldier became lovers on that night._

* * *

The early sunrise filtered through the windows of the bedroom, illuminating the silent form of the naked blond woman on his chest. Historia clung tightly to Eren in her sleep, as if afraid he would disappear if she let go. The smell of sex and sweat permeated the air, their bodies tangled together in a heated mess from the night of sin, passion, and pleasure before. He was at peace as he listened to her soft breathing, finding it to be a soothing melody for his troubled soul.

Historia looked so peaceful as she dreamed, free from her worries and duties as queen. Eren gently stroked through her long blond hair, marveling at how soft and smooth it was. The fragrance from her expensive shampoo filled his nose, filling the air with a fresh feminine scent. Her head nestled up against his shoulder, giving him a clear view of her heart shaped face and tiny pink lips. Eren could easily understand why some people would swear that Queen Historia was a Goddess in mortal form; she certainly had the beauty and kindness for one.

Eren Yeager could never have imagined that Historia Reiss would become so precious to him. That the short, but beautiful girl from his cadet days would want his love and affection over her countless admirers. That queen Historia would chose him, a lowly commoner soldier over every other wealthy noble that clamored for her hand in marriage. That she would use every excuse and opportunity just to meet with him and hold him close. That she would profess her love for him, and would cry tears of joy when he returned her feelings.

It felt like he was living in a dream. A fantasy that spoke to the depths of his soul, giving him happiness that he never would have believed possible. How could he have foreseen that the girl he once loathed would become his lover?

Sure, Eren had acknowledged that Historia was quite pretty in his youth. There was no denying that. But her persona of Krista Lenz had killed any interest he might have had in her back then. Krista was impossibly sweet and selfless towards everyone, an innocent angel that went to extreme lengths to fulfill the needs of other people. The other male cadets were enchanted and love struck by the pretty and kind Krista. The Goddess of the 104th, she was called back then. But Eren never believed for a second that Krista Lenz was as innocent and selfless as she portrayed. Her personality was honestly very sickening and creepy to him, and he believed that Krista was nothing more then a fake.

Eren could never have believed that a person as innocent and selfless as Krista Lenz could be real. An angel? A Goddess? Not a chance. Those kinds of people didn't exist in this dark and cold world.

And years later, Eren felt so relieved, so vindicated, when he found out that he'd been right about her all along. Krista Lenz wasn't who Historia Reiss truly was. Krista was a mask that she wore to make other people like her. A deception to hide her cynical and bitter self from others. A persona she had invented to protect herself from the cruel world and the empty childhood she had lived.

But Eren liked Historia a thousand times more then he had Krista. Historia Reiss felt like a much more normal and honest girl.

And Historia Reiss had managed to bury herself into the depths of his heart, farther then Eren had intended to let anyone else go. He already had Armin and Mikasa, the two most loyal and trustworthy friends anyone could hope for. But Historia had pushed them aside and claimed that largest portion of his wounded heart.

As callous as it might sound, Eren would rather lose both Armin and Mikasa then lose Historia. If she died... he didn't know what he would do. Which is why he couldn't fail in his mission. He had to protect Historia Reiss, no matter what he had to do or sacrifice.

She was the last measure of happiness he had in this cruel world, and he would be damned before letting anyone take her away from him. He was a dying man, but the least he could do was ensure that the woman he loved was protected from the horrors of the world, even long after he was gone. But such distressing thoughts could wait. For now, Historia Reiss was safe in his arms.

And while Eren loved relaxing in her warm embrace, it was time for him to leave the room, lest someone not in the know discover their current relationship. It would be bad enough if their circle of friends found out the truth about their passionate romance. But if the military higher ups or the public found out, hell was sure to break lose. Their relationship would no doubt be considered improper at best, if not scandalous or sinful at worst. It would bring far too much unwanted attention and problems for the lovers, hence their agreement to keep it a secret. And thus, it would be best if Eren quietly left her room before the other occupants of the orphanage had woken up. It would not do for the children to see him and start asking unwanted questions.

That, and Eren really needed to piss. And while Historia was much lighter than him, her body weight wasn't doing his groaning bladder any favors. So with a regretful sigh, Eren began to pull himself out of her embrace, causing her to flinch in her sleep.

"Historia," Eren gently nudged her shoulder, causing her to groan and shift her body in protest. "It's time to get up." After a few more attempts, and a few kisses that she couldn't ignore, blue eyes finally fluttered open.

"Why did you wake me up? I was having a nice dream," The queen gave an annoyed glower at her man.

"I need to piss, can you please move?" Eren slowly tried to push himself upright, but Historia was quick to force him back down on the bed. The blond woman had tightened her hold around his body and straddled his stomach, effectively pinning him down. Sure, he could break free by brute strength if he wanted to, but her warm body and feminine scent was quickly weakening his resolve.

"No. Stay here," Historia commanded, giving a lazy yawn as she snuggled further up his chest. The affectionate action made Eren all too aware of her modest breasts that pressed against his torso, the fleshy orbs tickling him seductively. He loved the feeling of her body against his, but her current actions were standing in the way of nature's call.

"Why?" Eren grunted, doing his best not to entertain his less then pure thoughts about Historia Reiss. That was made every difficult with one of her thighs brushing against his manhood, as if she was deliberately teasing him. And knowing Historia, she probably was.

"You're warm and I'm cold," Historia stated, as if that was all the justification she needed. "Be a good servant and keep your queen happy."

"Come on, Historia. Let me up." As much as he needed to go, Eren found himself enjoying her actions far to much to want to leave. Her soft hands touched his hardened muscles with care and affection, driving his desire for her even higher.

"Just a few more minutes," Historia insisted. "I'll make it up to you later," she fluttered her doe eyes at him in a seductive manner. She lifted her chest upright to give him a clear view of her perky breasts. She stared at her lover with intent, her lips threatening to frown if he refused. And dammit, any resolve Eren had to argue was evaporated with the breathtaking beauty she was offering him. He had forgotten just how... persuasive Historia could be in order to get her way at times.

"All right," Eren relented with a sigh, feeling a small pang of annoyance that he had lost this round to her.

"Thank you," Historia said, a pleased look on her face. "Now, forehead kiss," she demanded. With a slight roll of his eyes Eren gave her an affectionate kiss on the forehead, which she giggled at. With some effort Eren shifted Historia to her side, taking her weight off his chest for now.

"You've become really bossy since becoming queen," Eren commented, with fond smile he reserved only for her. "If I knew you'd become such a demanding tyrant, I never would have helped put you into power."

"Hmm. Well, I am quite happy about the results. You have proven to be an excellent servant and bed warmer," the woman gave a teasing smile. "Those are the only reasons I bothered to keep you around, so you best be grateful."

"What? You meant it wasn't my handsome looks or awesome personality?" Eren feigned a hurt look.

"Those are side benefits," Historia chuckled, her fingers lightly scratching his head. "Though I suppose they were part of my decision."

"Well, I'm delighted that our demanding and tyrannical queen thinks so highly of me." Eren faked a sigh of relief. "Though it's hard for said queen to be intimidating when she is rather short."

Her small hand smacked his chest in annoyance. "Don't push your luck, mister. I can have you punished severely if you upset me, you know." Historia mock glowered at him. "It would be rather hard for you to sass me without a tongue, now wouldn't it?"

"You could, but I know you won't," Eren met her blue eyes without fear. "You would be bored to death without me to talk to."

"Oh my, I suppose that you have a point there. I do rather enjoy our conversations," Historia said with a mournful sigh. "I suppose I'll have to think of another punishment for you later."

"Does that punishment involve having your wicked way with me?" Eren said, a hopeful and devilish grin on his face.

"Be a good boy, and you'll find out later," Historia nuzzled her cheek against his bicep, eyes leveling a demanding cat-like glare at him. "Hold me closer. Now." She ordered with the authority of the queen.

And Eren did so, bringing her full body weight on his torso again, ignoring the protests of his bladder again. Eren didn't mind Historia's constant demands for his affection and touch, knowing how she desperately craved the warmth and love that was denied to her by her family as a child, and he was happy to give them to her.

He kissed her neck with affection, to which Historia purred in approval at. Lush blonde hair tickled his neck as Historia nestled her head against his, using him as a makeshift pillow. They cuddled in silence for an unknown amount of time, the only sound coming from their breathing and the chirping early birds outside. Eren was content feeling her warmth and heartbeat, almost tempted to fall back asleep the the music that was her breathing. But the silence was broken by Historia.

"Hey, Eren?" Uncertain blue eyes met his relaxed teal ones.

"Yes?"

"Do you think our friends know the truth?" Historia bit her lip at that worrisome thought. Eren couldn't help but think how cute Historia looked when she was worried about something.

"I doubt it. They don't have a damn clue about us." Eren assured. He took the time to lazily play with her hair with his fingers, a new favorite hobby of his. "The memories we've recovered from my Titan has kept Hange and Levi satisfied with us meeting, and the others don't think much about you these days, since you rarely see them."

"What about Mikasa and Armin?" Historia asked. "They're your best friends, so they must have noticed something by now."

"Well... Mikasa does suspect something is off about our meetings," Eren admitted. "She's suspicious of your motives, but I've kept my mouth shut and kept her happy for the most part. As for Armin, he thinks you're trying to manipulate me or use me for some political gain." He chuckled at the absurdity of that thought. "In other words, you have nothing to worry about."

"I see. That's good..." Historia trailed off, a frown on her face. At just a glance, anyone could see that something was deeply troubling her soul.

"What's wrong, Historia? Eren asked.

"Nothing," she said, far too quickly to be believable. Her head turned away from him, unwilling to met his eyes in that moment. "It's stupid... just forget about it."

A rough, calloused hand grabbed her head and forced her to face him again. Eren wasn't going tolerate Historia's deception, however little and harmless it might be.

"Even as a "Goddess", you were a terrible liar," Eren said. Disapproval on his face as he carefully looked her face over. "I can see that hasn't changed."

"I don't want to talk about it," Historia said.

"Okay, so you're not talking," Eren said. And without warning, he sharply pinched one of her breasts, eliciting a gasp of pain from her.

"Eren!" Historia tried to smack him, but he quickly restrained her small arms behind her back with one hand, the other forcing her now blushing face closer to his bored expression.

"I want to know what's bothering you," Eren said. "Save yourself the trouble and tell me now."

"You jerk! That hurt!" Historia glared down at Eren, irradiation on her flushed face, and an angry red mark where he pinched her breast.

"That's what you get for trying to lie to me." Eren said. He grinned with a carefree expression on his face. Historia huffed and turned her head sideways like an angry and petulant child would. With one hand still holding her arms behind her back, the other reached up and caressed the sensitive flesh of her neck. Despite her best efforts, Historia shivered in pleasure under his caring touch.

"Come on, Hisu. Tell me what's on your mind. I want to hear all about it." Eren said. A few more moments of stroking her body and whispering sweet nothings into her ear was all it took for the queen to give in to her man.

"Oh, fine." She turned her head and met his eyes, conflict and uncertainty on her face. "I feel guilty," Historia admitted after some hesitation.

"Why do you feel guilty? Tell me." Eren said.

"Mikasa. She cares about you too," Historia said. At that simple statement, Eren understood what was bothering her.

"You're afraid of how she'll react when she finds out about us," Eren summarized.

Historia nodded. "Mikasa will be devastated when she finds out." Sadness was on her face, for she realized that her happiness came at the expense of the woman who also loved the man in her bed.

"I know," Eren said. He knew that in choosing Historia, he was denying Mikasa that same love that she craved as well. Denying the childhood friend who he'd known far longer then the blond woman on his chest. "But I can't give her what she wants from me."

"But don't you love her?" Historia looked at him in anticipation, dreading what his next words would be.

"I love Historia more," Eren said. A sharp exhale came from the queen at those words. "Of course I care for Mikasa, but I want you."

"Eren... I'm happy that you feel that way," Historia fidgeted on his body nervously, her arms still held behind her back by him. "But Mikasa is my friend. I feel like I'm betraying her trust in me by being with you," Historia finished.

"Oh. So you want to share me with Mikasa? To make her feel better? I wouldn't be opposed to being in bed with both of you at once," Eren said. He could only laugh at the scandalized gasp that Historia let out at his words, along with the searing blush on her face.

"E-eren!" Historia looked absolutely mortified. "Y-you idiot! That's not what I meant!"

"No? Damn, that's disappointing," Eren said. He let out a deep sigh, as if he'd suffered a great tragedy in life. "Every man dreams of sleeping with two woman at once. Why'd you give me false hope, Hisu?"

Unable to to hit him with her arms restrained, Historia settled for headbutting him in the chest, not that it did much.

"This is serious, Eren!" She growled heatedly.

"Oh, I know it is," Eren smiled disarmingly up at her, enjoying the sight of Historia in all her nude glory. "Have I mentioned how sexy you look when you're angry, Hisu?"

Her blue eyes widened slightly when she realized that he deliberately riled her up just to witness her reaction. And she had fallen for it. Again.

"Idiot," she huffed. "I hate you," unable to leave his embrace, Historia settled for giving him the cold shoulder. Not that Eren was worried, he could easily see through her act.

"We both know that's not true," Eren said. As a typical woman, Historia's words and actions contradicted each other. After all, it was her idea that they were even sleeping together to begin with. Her idea for him to come here and spend time with her. No matter what Historia might claim otherwise, her actions made it clear that she desired Eren Yeager greatly.

But her confession about feeling guilty for being with him, because of how Mikasa would feel, struck a cord within Eren. It reinforced something that he suspected about Historia, about how she perceived herself.

And so Eren asked her a simple, yet complex, question.

"Historia, do you believe that you deserve to be happy?"

That sudden question from him caused her body to stiffen against him, and Eren knew that his suspicions were true. "Deep down, you don't believe that you deserve to be happy. That's why you're acting like this, right?" Historia was deathly silent for a few moments, Eren worried that he might have pushed her too far.

"You know me too well..." Historia lifted her head up again, and Eren could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Ah, damn it. She was crying again. How he hated seeing Historia like this. But Eren knew that for her to heal, she had to cry out the sadness that tormented her existence. Again and again, until those sad memories left her forever.

"Do you want to be happy, Historia?" Eren continued in a gentle voice, a hand caressing her cheek in a gentle manner.

"I want to... but part of me can't..." Her blue eyes were pained and filled with uncertainty. "Eren... you're too good for me. I don't deserve you..."

"Yes, you do," Eren said. "Forget what your mother told you Historia," her eyes widened at those words, confirming Eren's suspicions. Historia didn't believe that she deserved love and happiness, because her own mother didn't love her. The wounds from her childhood had never fulled healed.

Eren remembered the few pained and awkward stories Historia had told him about her childhood all too well. About being born a bastard child to a mother who wanted nothing to do with her, living with grandparents who only cared about how useful she was at the farm they lived on. Eren had never met Historia's mother or grandparents, but he hated them for how they treated her.

"I know that you didn't have ideal parents or childhood, and how much you suffered when you were young and alone, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve to be happy," Eren released her arms and sat upright, pulling her close to his chest as he gazed at her beautiful, heart-shaped face. "But I want you, Historia Reiss. You're an amazing woman and queen, and you make me happy."

"Eren..." Her eyes looked at him with tearful hope. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes," Eren looked at her face with a genuine smile, one that only she could bring out of him. "I'm happy that I got to meet you, Historia Reiss. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

He leaned in and whispered his next words into her ear.

"I'm happy that you were born into this world, Historia Reiss."

Whatever resistance Historia had broke down to that simple, beautiful statement. Her own mother hated her and wished that she was never born, but her lover treasured her and was happy to have her in his life.

It was too much for her to hold inside any longer. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly as she cried out the sadness from her childhood. A lament of the pain from a loveless family to relief at the love she had now. All the while Eren held her close and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

Her tears stopped flowing after a few minutes, and Historia leaned back to look Eren in the eyes. Up close, she looked like a Goddess to him again. She was beautiful, and he was overjoyed that she was his. The smile she had now made his heart warm. How he loved to see her happy.

"Feeling better now?" Eren asked.

"Yes... I'm glad we talked," Historia said.

"Good," Eren leaned forward to kiss Historia again, which she happily reciprocated. After some time, he broke their intense lip-lock with great reluctance. "I should go now, before anyone finds out I'm here," he attempted to rise up out of her bed, but was fiercely pushed back down by Historia, the woman straddling him down with a now hungry look in her eyes. She looked like a starving lioness who had finally captured her prey, ready to eat her fill.

"Historia?" Eren looked up at the woman above him, her perky breasts hanging before his eyes with a sinful smile on her face.

"We should start the day right, first," Historia whispered seductively, her hand reaching down to stroke his manhood in a teasing manner, her blue eyes filled with lust towards him. "I want you. Now."

Her actions send a shiver down his spine, and lit a burning fire of lust and desire for her. But it also reminded Eren of his own self doubt, of a voice within his conscience that told him it was wrong for him to be sleeping with Historia out of wedlock. That it was a sin. That she deserved more, and that he was wrong for having taken her virginity outside of marriage.

Not that Eren cared what that head voice or morality said, mind you. Having sex with Historia Reiss was far too addicting for Eren Yeager to give up, his own conscience be damned. He loved it, and he loved Historia even more for being all to willing to join her flesh with his in intimacy and a passionate embrace. It was her idea that they were sleeping together in the first place, after all. He loved her, and she loved him. So what did it matter if they weren't married?

But part of Eren wished that his own parents were still alive, so that he could ask them for advice. He could imagine that his own mother, Carla, would be overjoyed that Historia Reiss was his girlfriend, but also furious with him for fornicating with her. Still, he could imagine that Historia and his mother would get along well. And that his mom would demand lots of cute grandchildren to spoil.

Eren had no idea what his father would say, or how he would feel about his son's relationship with a woman of royal blood. His father had come to Paradis to kill off the entire royal family here, after all, and had nearly managed to accomplish that goal. He was thankful that Historia had already forgiven him for that. She was far too good for him.

Though upon seeing the impatient gaze and scowl of the nude Historia above him, Eren broke free from his musing and gave her a lust filled smile.

"I like the sound of that," Eren said. One hand seized and squeezed her firm buttocks, the other roughly grabbed Historia by her blonde hair and pulled her lips to his for a passionate kiss, to which Historia moaned in approval. And an unwed man and woman again lost themselves to the pleasures and sins of the flesh.

* * *

Breakfast at the Queen's Orphanage was a loud and rowdy state of affairs.

The mess hall was filled with orphans of both sexes, the children helping themselves to more food then they ever could have hoped for in their previous lives. The elderly Orphan Matron oversaw the children's needs, along with the other cooks and workers that Historia had hired. All the while many of said Orphans surrounded Historia, demanding attention and affection from the queen they loved, the woman who'd given them hope and a new chance at life.

Although Eren couldn't sit next to Historia with the many children that demanded her attention, he was content to sit back and eat, watching her interact with them. Historia's work at this Orphanage was something that Eren deeply admired her for. She had taken the unwanted and forgotten children, born of the forgotten people in the underground city beneath Mitras, and gave them a new home.

After quickly eating, Historia walked around to talk with the children and tend to their needs. Watching closely how she interacted with the orphans, Eren felt his admiration for Historia grow. She couldn't look anymore like a loving and caring mother if she tried. Eren didn't know what Historia was worried about; any child would be lucky to have her as their mother. Still, he supposed that the wounds from her childhood ran deep, and would take longer still to fully heal.

"Mr. Yeager," a small hand tugging at the fabric of his coat broke Eren free from his musings.

"Hey, Natalie," he looked down at a familiar brunette girl with a stuffed rabbit doll. He gave her an affectionate pat on the head. "Do you want to sit with me?"

"Yes, please!" The little girl stretched her arms out. "Pick me up!" Eren laughed and lifted Natalie up with ease and sat her down on his lap. "Look! The queen did my hair!" Natalie pointed at her head with happiness, her previously messy strands of hair carefully brushed and bound together.

"It looks good on you," Eren said, to which the orphan girl beamed at. The feminine heart grows through praise, after all. Something he'd learned from his time with Historia. "So, Natalie. Any reason that you came over to me?"

"I noticed you were staring at the queen. Why were you doing that?" The curiosity in the little girl's voice made Eren want to wince. As fond as he was of Natalie, he didn't trust her with the truth. After all, children were not dependable at keeping secrets. And knowing Natalie, if she found out what he and Historia were lovers, she wouldn't resist the urge to tell everyone she knew.

"I have great admiration for her," Eren said simply. Not at all a lie, but not nearly the full truth either. "Historia has done a fantastic job as Queen."

"Oh," the girl gave a wide and mischievous smile. "Do you like her?"

 _Ah, shit._ His fear that the little girl was onto the truth was too close for comfort.

"Of course I like Historia. She's an amazing woman," Eren replied with practiced ease. "I love the good she'd accomplished in so little time."

" _That's not what I meant_!" Natalie said in a sing-song voice.

"Well, what do you mean then?" Eren asked. His heart felt anxiety, as he already knew what the little girl was thinking.

"Do you like-like the queen? As in," Natalie looked around slyly, just to make sure that no one else was listening, before cupping her hands around her mouth and leaning up to whisper into his ear, "do you love her?" She then leaned back, an expectant look on her face that demanded him to spill his guts and confess the truth.

"That's awfully bold of you to assume, Natalie," Eren said. His mind raced for excuses to throw the curious child off of his tail. "Why do you think that?"

"Because! You always come here when the queen is around, then you both look at each other with lovey eyes," Natalie hurriedly explained, waving her arms around in a excited manner. " _Aaand_ you two always vanish at the same time, so you must be spending time together." Natalie looked proud of her own reasoning, as if she'd just discovered the secret to life itself.

"Oh, that? Historia and I just discuss... important adult things when we're alone." Eren said. "You know, boring politics and military stuff. Nothing that would interest you."

"Uh huh. Sure," Natalie rolled her brown eyes before glaring up at him in an accusing manner. "Then how come the queen is happy whenever you come here?"

"Because she's happy to see me, of course."

"But why?"

"Because we're good friends, and..."

"Have you two kissed?" Natalie interrupted. She held up her stuffed toy rabbit to his face, the button eyes staring into his soul, silently judging him. "Confess! Tell Mr. Rabbit the truth!"

"What? That's..." Eren stammered. They had done far more then kiss, but like hell he was going to tell this child that.

"Are you two going to get married?" Natalie lifted herself up so that her face was in his, noses almost touching with an excited look in her eyes. "Can I be the flower girl?"

"Whoa! Down, girl," Eren pushed her head back down, frantically thinking of a way to quell the all too true suspicions of this child. Her antics had drawn attention from the other nearby children... and Historia herself.

"Natalie, will you please come over here?" Historia called out across the table. "And stop bothering Mr. Yeager," the firm and stern look in her blue eyes would bring any disobedient child to heel.

"But, Ms. Queen!" Natalie whined. "Mr. Yeager's not being honest about..."

"No excuses. Come over here, now," Historia cut her off. The finger of the queen commanded Natalie to come over to her. Inwardly, Eren breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Natalie wouldn't refuse to obey Historia. He mentally thanked his lover for the save.

Natalie grumbled under her breath, sliding off Eren with her feet landing on the wooden floorboards. She clutched her stuff rabbit in her arms, giving Eren a dirty but determined look.

"This isn't over, mister Yeager!" Natalie proclaimed, before running over to Historia. She jumped up on the queen's lap and showered in the affection of the golden haired woman. He couldn't hear what Historia whispered to Natalie, but it seemed to satisfy her curiosity for the time being.

He shot Historia a look of appreciation, but she gave him a look of exasperation in response. _What? You can't handle one curious little girl?_ Her eyes seemed to say. Still, a genuine smile was on her face, which he was more then happy to return.

Eren shared a stare with Historia across the table. Teal eyes met blue, and a silent message was passed between them.

Meet in secret away from everyone after breakfast, at our usual location.

* * *

The trees and hills that surrounded the orphanage made an ideal place for them to continue their affections in private. After breakfast, Historia had seen it fit to send off all the orphans off to do their assigned chores. Of course, she had sent a few of her servants to watch after said orphans to keep them out of trouble, and to ensure that they did their work. And more importantly, it made sure that Historia would have her "special alone time" with one Eren Yeager.

They were deep into the forest, far from where any of the children would find them. Eren sat down against one of many trees, holding Historia close as she sat across his lap. He kissed her lips passionately as he held her by the hair with one hand, his other hand caressing her thighs and buttocks, all the while he whispered scandalous things into her ear. Historia could only moan in approval at Eren's actions, feeling her body burn hotter and her knees grow weak as her man worshiped her beauty and body. She felt so safe and comfortable in his arms, and all the stress and worries she had from her duties as queen faded away in his presence.

In this moment of passionate bliss, each other was the only thing in the world that existed. They may be demons with titan blood to the rest of the world outside of their island kingdom, but here they were simply a man and woman who loved each other, and wanted to be together always.

They finally stopped for some much needed air, both panting in exhilaration as they continued to hold onto each other.

"You seem to be enjoying this, Hisu," Eren teased. He smirked down at her scarlet flushed face, to which she shot an agitated and dangerous look back up at him.

"Shut up and kiss me again," Historia demanded. Her blue eyes shone with her authority as queen, as if daring him to refuse her.

"If that's what the queen desires," Eren smirked before complying with her order. Inwardly, Historia Reiss sighed in contentment. She closed her blue eyes and savored the utter bliss she felt within her. With Eren returning the love she felt for him, her life was perfect now, and she always wanted it to be this way.

Historia tried not to think about the fact that the man she loved was doomed to die in a few years. That wouldn't happen, she reassured herself. They would find a way to save him. She would find a way to break the Curse of Ymir, and have him by her side for the rest of her life. They would always be together, no matter what, and they would be a family. Maybe they would have some children together too...

Historia wasn't sure if she was ready to be a mother. But if Eren wanted to impregnate her with his children, she would happily accept them. Her thoughts of the future drifted towards holding babies with brown or blond hair in her arms, nursing them, cuddling with them, and being a good mother who loved her children, unlike her selfish bitch of a mother. And Eren would be there, holding her lovingly as she held their child. A queen needs heirs for the throne after all, and Eren could give her those heirs. And he would be her king, and they would save the Eldians and reign over them together.

It would be the perfect happy ending to the miserable life she'd lived up until meeting him. She would have her happy ending, and have a husband and children who loved her forever. To hell with anyone else who didn't accept it, she would live her life the way she wanted to. Just like Ymir taught her to...

"Historia... there is something that I need to tell you," Eren broke his silence. She noticed how serious and heavy his voice sounded, for her happy musings of the future promptly vanished. Still sitting across his lap, she opened her eyes at looked up at his face in worry.

"What's wrong, Eren?" A frown was on her face, her heart filling with dread at what he had to say.

"A few days ago, I was able to met with Yelena in secret," He began.

"That crazy woman obsessed with your brother?" Historia asked dryly. She, of course, was referring to the leader of the Anti-Marley Volunteers that had allied themselves with Paradis, working under Zeke Yeager, the current Beast Titan. But to Yelena, Zeke Yeager was a God among men, and her devotion to the self proclaimed God and zealotry for his cause was unquestionable.

The military that truly ruled Paradis over her figurehead reign as queen did not trust the Anti-Marley volunteers. Not that Historia blamed them for being cautious, it was the smart thing to do. The Anti-Marley Volunteers had indeed given the Eldians of Paradis much. It was thanks to them that Paradis was slowly implementing the advances in technology during their hundred plus years of isolation from the world. But they were still unknowns, and could have ulterior motives lurking behind their supposed cooperation. Thus, the military was keeping them under very close watch, which no doubt made Eren's meeting with Yelena difficult to pull off.

"The same," Eren said. "She told me about Zeke's plan, about how he intends to save the Eldians..." Eren trailed off his words, a troubled look on his face.

"Oh?" Historia smiled faintly. "Why are you upset then? Isn't that a good thing?"

Eren stayed silent, looking at her with a distant and haunted look in his eyes. The look on his face reminded Historia of the times they recovered his Titan memories through physical contact, for her Royal Blood acted as a catalyst for it to happen, yet the timing of those memories was random. Perhaps that was what was happening to him now? Was he seeing another memory? She patiently waited for him to respond, hoping that whatever memory he was reliving would help them in some way.

And yet the minutes ticked by, and Eren stayed silent, still staring at her, into her soul. And Historia felt her stomach twist into knots, and she knew that something was horribly wrong. It wasn't normal for Eren to act this way...

"Eren?" Historia grabbed his shoulder and lightly shook it. "Please, say something. You're scaring me..."

At her action, his eyes regained focus, and he returned to reality. Eren blinked and shook his head. And as if nothing had happened, he resumed his explanation.

"Historia... Zeke's plan for us Eldians is euthanasia," he finally spoke up, his voice that of a man weary of the world.

"Euthanasia?" Historia frowned at that strange word. "What's that mean?"

Eren stared Historia in the eyes, a solemn and deathly serious look on his face.

"Zeke wants to use the power of the Founding Titan sterilize us Eldians. To make it so we can't have children, so that the Eldian race will die out over time, and thus the Titans as well," disgust was evident in Eren's voice at the absurd idea. "He wants us all to give up and die. To disappear from the world."

"What? But that's..." a pained and distraught look appeared on Historia's face at his explanation.

"Yeah, it's a bullshit plan. But that's what Zeke intends to with the Founding Titan," Eren said. "You know what that means, don't you?"

"He can't be trusted to help us..." Historia muttered, feeling her heart sink and she thought over what Eren had told her. They had both hoped that Zeke Yeager, despite the number of people he'd killed as the Beast Titan, was sincere in her claim to want to secure the future of the Eldians of Paradis.

But now, knowing his true motivation, Historia knew that Zeke Yeager's twisted ideology would spell the death of their people. The thought of not being able to have children, just so that their people would die out and disappear from the world, made Historia feel sick to her soul. It was wrong, and though she had never met Zeke Yeager, she had decided that she already hated him. What kind of awful man would think such horrid thoughts?

"There is still Hizuru, though," Eren pointed out. "We're still waiting for their answer on whether they can help us trade and negotiate with the other nations. We might be able to secure peace that way."

"But what if that doesn't work?" Historia gave him a desperate look. "We don't have much left, Eren!" Her blue eyes were wide and filled with fear for her future.

Eren grabbed Historia and pulled her close to him again, embracing her and planting a kiss on her forehead. Her heart pounded at his actions, and for a brief moment, she forgot her fear.

"It will be okay Historia," Eren whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. "I won't let you die. Even if Hizuru can't help us, I'll find another way to save you. I promise," He rubbed her back with soothing hands, and she relaxed into his warm embrace.

"Okay," Historia whispered. She hugged him back, feeling deeply moved by his desire to keep her safe. Although their people's survival weighed weighted heavily upon her soul, she trusted Eren to keep his word and protect her. She felt so safe in his arms... and felt her love for him grow some more.

"Yelena also said that Zeke wants to meet with me," Eren added. "Maybe if I talk with him... I can convince him that there is another way. We can figure out a new way to save the Eldians together..."

"Perhaps... but how would you meet with him? Isn't he still in Marley?" Historia asked.

"Yeah," Eren frowned as he thought over that problem. A vast sea separated Marley from Paradis, after all. "I'll have to take a boat to Marley somehow, and meet with him there in secret."

"Why? Wouldn't it be better for Zeke to come here?" Historia asked. Concern for him was in her eyes, and fear that she would lose him to those that wanted them all dead. "Our enemies are over there, Eren! I don't want you to get captured. I..."

"No, Historia! Don't be a fool!" The Eldian queen was silence by his harsh words. "The moment Zeke steps foot on this island, the military higher ups will capture him, and force you to inherit the Beast Titan," Eren said. Anger simmered within his teal eyes at the thought of that fate befalling her. "If it means securing the future they want, they won't hesitate to sacrifice you, and I won't allow that to happen."

"I see..." Historia grimaced. As much as she loathed to admit it to herself, she knew that Eren was right. The military had made no secret of their distrust of the Anti-Marley Volunteers and their leader Zeke Yeager during the many government meetings she was forced to attend as queen. And despite his claim to be on their side, Zeke was responsible for the deaths of many of their people, from creating the Titans of Ragako Village that slaughtered the inhabitants within Wall Rose, to the battle to retake Wall Maria, where he massacred almost all of the Survey Corps, including one Commander Erwin Smith. There was no chance in hell that the military higher ups would just forgive Zeke's actions and welcome him to Paradis with open arms and a pat on the back, much less allow him and Eren to meet with each other.

The only way for Eren and Zeke Yeager to met was in the enemy territory of Marley, where they could plot and scheme to their hearts content. Which meant that Eren had to leave her for a time and go far beyond the walls, leaving a woman for the return of her lover...

"Are you going to leave for Marley soon then?" Historia stared at Eren with sadness in her eyes.

"Not for a while, we still have to wait for Hizuru's reply before I decide anything," Eren said. He stroked her blonde hair in a reassuring manner, before giving her a smirk. "Besides, I want to be naked in bed with you a few more times first."

Historia laughed, taking the time to nuzzle her cheek against his. "I'm glad." She took the opportunity to embrace Eren again, taking in his masculine scent with a sigh of content. She hated the thought of him having to leave her soon, but at least he was here for her now.

The world wasn't fair, but at least she had her lover by her side.

Historia then realized that Eren still hadn't told her about the memory he'd just seen, like he normally would.

"Hey, Eren? Was what that memory that you just saw?" Historia asked. Morbid curiosity at what he witnessed a few minutes ago what gnawing at her. Out of all the times he had recovered memories from contact with her, she had never seen him look so haunted and desperate before. It must have been a terrible one.

Eren froze at her question, and was silent. Historia felt his body stiffen beneath her, and saw him clench his hands tightly, with haunted look upon his face. At that moment, he looked like an old man who'd seen a lifetime of horror and suffering, and just wanted it all to end. She was worried that she might of pushed him too far with her question, but then he looked back at her face and gave his answer.

"I'll tell you later. I need to think it over more first," Eren carefully said. His tone made it clear that the discussion was over, and that nothing she did or said would convince him otherwise.

"Alright," Historia sighed. She wasn't happy with that answer, but accepted it for now. Eren would tell her when he was ready, she was sure of it. He'd always kept his word to her, no matter what. She glanced at the sky, seeing that the late afternoon sun.

"It's time to for us to head back then," Historia stood up from his lap and stretched out her muscles with a satisfied yawn. She then offered her hand down to Eren and pulled him up easily, despite her short and petite body. She then poked him in the chest with an authoritative finger. "Before you leave, you're going to help the children and I out with chores." She declared. Perhaps she was being petty, but it was her own way of punishing him for his earlier teasing that morning. Two could play at that game.

"What? But that's not fair, Hisu! It's my day off, I'm suppose to be resting and relaxing," Eren complained. Still, her actions brought life back into his eyes, for which she was happy to witness. She hated seeing him sad.

"Well, too bad! Because your queen orders you to help," Historia gave a mischievous smile, her hands on her hips as she stared up at him with a bossy attitude. "And you don't want to disobey your queen now, do you?"

"Okay, fine! Little Queen," Eren laughed, patting her on the head like one would a little child. "I guess I can help this poor short woman out."

"Oh, shut up!" Historia swatted the offending arm away from her head. Still, she had a smile on her face. He grabbed her by the hand and began to walk, leaving her no choice but to follow him.

They held hands together and slowly walked out from the forest and back to Historia's orphanage, wondering what the future would hold. And they wondered just how much longer the happiness they had lasted before the cruel world took it away.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting over the land, a crystal-clear sign that two lovers would be forced to separate again for a time.

Eren embraced Historia again within the forest, hidden from the innocent eyes of the children from the nearby orphanage. Long and passionate kisses were shared between the queen and her soldier, both of them knowing that it would be far too long before they could be together again.

"I wish you could stay longer," Historia whispered, her blue eyes sad at the thought of being separated from Eren again. Of knowing that the warmth and presence that she so desperately craved would be gone. Her nights would be cold and lonely again without her man by her side, and that knowledge was awful to her.

"I want to, Historia. But you know why I can't," Eren's hand caressed her flushed cheek, to which she nuzzled back in affection. "Armin and Mikasa are getting worried about our meetings. They can only buy the excuse about us unlocking my Titan memories for so long." A thoughtful frown was on his face, his teal eyes looking intense as they looked at her, sending a shiver down her spine. "Not to mention Captain Levi and Commander Hange. If you keep sending me Royal Summons, they'll no doubt figure out what your true intentions behind them are."

"Is it really that obvious?" Historia meekly said, blushing in embarrassment and averting her eyes.

On the inside, Historia blamed her less then ideal childhood for her occasional social awkwardness. Many social norms that were obvious to most people Historia would not understand as easily. She didn't have an ideal childhood for people to teach her what she would need to understand the world outside of the farming estate where she was born. _Thanks to the mother that hated and cursed the existence of Historia. The woman who abandoned her bastard daughter, and left her cold and alone._ Historia tried to suppress that bitter thought, but she could not forget that pain so easily. Of her countless days of being alone and unwanted, and the mother that abandoned her and cursed the existence of her daughter.

"Historia, you've sent me three Royal Summons in the past month," Eren gave her an exasperated look, which her cheeks burned red at as she averted her eyes. "Our relationship isn't going to be a secret any longer if you keep pushing your luck."

It was obvious in hindsight, but she should have realized it sooner. Of course the unmarried Queen sending repeated Royal summons to the "Hope of Humanity", one Eren Yeager, would draw suspicions.

"I'm sorry, Eren! I wasn't thinking. I just really wanted to see you. I was lonely and wanted to spend time with you and-" Her hurried justification for her actions was cut off when Eren covered her lips with a finger, looking down at her fondly.

"Don't. Apologize. Historia. I love coming to see you, I'm just saying that you need to more discrete about it." Eren gently said, much to her relief. She couldn't bear the thought of Eren being angry or disappointed in her. Outside of Frieda and Ymir, he was the first person who had accepted Historia. The one who made her feel loved and wanted, giving her hope that her once empty and pointless life had some meaning after all.

"I'm glad," Historia whispered back in a soft voice, embracing him again in gratitude. He didn't hesitate to return her affection, one hand caressing her blonde locks, the other gripping her rear end with desire. Historia sighed in content at his actions, doing nothing to stop him. It was hardly appropriate or proper for him to feel up the unmarried queen, but Historia didn't care. She welcomed his advances and desire towards her, for she felt safe and comfortable with Eren Yeager, the man that she loved. She trusted him enough to allow him to do whatever he wanted to her.

"I'm happy that we got to spend time together today, Historia." Eren pulled back from her for a moment, now looking into her eyes with his hands on her shoulders. "But for the sake of appearances, it would be best if you didn't summon me anytime soon." He looked none to happy about the reality of their situation, but firm in his decision regardless.

"I guess you're right," a mournful look was on her face, the woman letting out a disappointing sigh. "My nights are going to be lonely without you."

"Your nights would be more restful though," Eren pointed out with a less then subtle smirk, to which Historia couldn't help but giggle at.

"True, but I don't want my nights to be restful. I want my man by my side," the longing and affection in her voice left no room for doubt.

"I know, Historia." Eren caressed her cheek yet again, his fingers playing with her long blonde locks. "I want to be with my Queen, but it will have to wait for now." A gentle and loving smile was on his face, a side of him that only she got to see. "For now, just be patient. We will meet again when the time is right."

"Yes, that would be for the best, wouldn't it?" Historia looked saddened at the though of her man leaving so soon. The last day and a half spent with him had been far too short for her. Eren would have to leave her again, returning to his duty as a soldier with the rest of their friends. Likewise, Historia would return to the capital of Mitras, resuming her role as the kind and dutiful queen, a loyal figurehead for the military leaders who had placed her in power.

They would resume their daily lives far away from the other, keeping their love hidden by silence and secrecy. The would both be lonely again, craving the warmth and acceptance that only the other could provide. And so they would count the days down until they could be together again.

It wasn't fair at all. After all the suffering she had been through, hadn't she earned her happy ending yet? Why did they have to keep their love hidden like it was something dirty and shameful? Didn't she have to right as queen to decide who her lover would be? What did it matter what other people though about them?

But despite what she wanted, Historia knew it keeping her relationship with Eren a secret was for the best. At least for now. Still, part of her worried what would happen when the truth inevitably came out. She was worried about how their friends would act. Especially Mikasa, for Historia feared that her friendship with the oriental girl would crash and burn once Mikasa found out that Historia had claimed Eren for her own.

But for now, Historia wouldn't worry about what the future would bring, or what other might think if they knew the truth. She would enjoy his company for a few more precious minutes, and count down the days until they meet again. She nestled her head against Eren's chest, hugging him tight to her bosom for comfort, listening to his heartbeat in bliss. He didn't refuse her, returning her embrace and stroking her neck, which she shivered in pleasure at.

After a brief eternity, Eren pulled back from her, his hands remaining on her shoulders as he stared at her, as if he was considering something important.

"I know what will cheer you up," Eren reached a hand deep into his military coat, pulling out a small leather-bound book. "I've been meaning to give this to you for a while now."

"Why? What's is it?" Historia looked at the booklet in both confusion and curiosity.

"During our... sessions, I've come to remember a lot of Frieda's memories," Historia felt her breath hitch at the mention of her beloved elder half-sister, her heart beating in both fondness and sorrow. The kind black haired noblewoman who had taken care of Historia when even her own mother wanted nothing to do with her. "I figured that you would want to know more about her, so I wrote down everything I've remembered over the months," Eren offered the journal to Historia, a gentle smile that he reserved only for her. "She really did care about you, Historia. Most of her memories involved you in some way."

Historia didn't hesitant to grab the journal from his hands. She tore the pages open in a frantic wonder, her eyes staring hungrily at the words written within it. The kind older sister that she had lost. The one who taught her how to be a lady. The first one who loved her. Frieda's memories and daily life were written down here. Eren indeed had gone into great details about Frieda Reiss, even many little things about her that most people wouldn't consider relevant. Like how many times she spend brushing her hair daily, what her favorite foods were, and what her favorite outfits were to wear.

Frieda Reiss lived within these carefully written pages. The big sis that Historia barely knew was preserved in this journal, for Historia to to learn about the woman who acted as a mother for her. The one who made her miserable childhood bearable and was there when she needed someone the most. A surge of emotions swelled up within Historia: from sorrow at her sister's death, sadness that she was gone forever, and yet joy that she could learn more about the woman who meant everything to her.

And so Historia thanked Eren the only way she knew how. She closed the distance between them and gave him a bone crushing hug, leaning up on her toes to kiss him aggressively, which he eagerly returned. Inwardly, Historia cursed her short height that made it difficult for her to reach his face, but he leaned down to make it easier for her. She poured her emotions out to him, trusting him to accept them without judgement.

"Thank you, Eren," she sniffled, tears of gratitude adoring her face.

"Anything for you, my queen," the soldier pulled back to look directly into her blue eyes, using his thumb to brush away her tears. "Just be sure to read it all, okay? I put a lot of time and work into it."

"I will, Eren." Historia's tearful smile suddenly turned coy, with a hint of lust in her eyes. "You deserve a reward for this."

"Oh, I like where this is going! Does this reward involve seeing you naked in bed again? I think that's fair." Eren asked without a hint of shame or hesitation, making his desire for her clear.

"Maybe!" Historia giggled. "You'll find out next time we meet. So don't keep me waiting too long, okay?" Her voice was hopeful.

"Let's meet again here, in three weeks on Sunday. Does that work for you?" Eren asked, his fingers playing with her blonde locks yet again. Normally she hated it when her hair was messed up and tangled, but the fact that it was Eren doing it made her not mind at all. She savored every drop of affection he gave her, like a dying flower that thirsted for water.

"Yes, t-that sounds good," Historia breathlessly agreed, shuddering as Eren kissed the side of her neck. The young queen hummed in content and savored his embrace, knowing it would be that last one for a while. She held her ear against his chest, silently listening to his reassuring heartbeat. For now, he was still alive. Tears welled up in her eyes at the reminder that he would be dead in a few years. But Historia choked her sorrow it back, still clinging to the faint hope that they would find a way to save him.

He couldn't die and leave her. She couldn't be alone and unwanted again.

"I love you, Eren Yeager. Never forget that," the queen clung tightly to her soldier, as if too keep him from leaving her. She didn't want him to go, but she knew that he would keep his word and come back to her. He always did.

"I know, Historia Reiss. I love you, too," warm breath tickled her ear, his hands rubbing soothing motions on her back. "We will meet again. Until that time comes, farewell."

"Until then," Historia agreed.

Sharing one last kiss with her, Eren let go of Historia and walked away. He didn't look back once as he faded away into the distant farmland, which hurt at first, but Historia understood why. If he looked back, he would second guess himself and want to stay longer, which was sadly not possible in their current situation. More then anything, she wished that the day would come when they no longer had to meet in secret and could be open in their love and affection with each other.

But until then, Eren had to leave her behind and keep moving forward. Historia could only trust him to follow through on his promises to her, not only to find a way to spare her from becoming a Titan, but to come back to her again and again. Without him she felt empty inside, just like the loveless days in her the childhood that hurt too much to forget. Still, she consoled herself by the fact that she had seeing him again to look forward to. All she had to do was wait.

 _Ah, Eren. I'm lonely without you, aren't I?_ Historia thought sadly, clutching the journal he had left her into her bosom for comfort. She turned around and walked back towards the orphanage, vainly hoping that the children there could ease her loneliness and replace the affection of the man she loved.

Historia wasn't sure what is was, but she knew that she wanted more from Eren. But what was it that she wanted?

* * *

Eren sighed as he walked further away from the orphanage, the absence of Historia's presence gnawing on him already. He walked towards the distant stables, where his horse await to carry him away from her. To carry him away from the woman who had given his fleeting life another meaning. Away from the warmth and comfort that kept him sane in this cruel and harsh world.

As sappy as it might sound, Historia Reiss had become the light of his life. She had given him hope and some measure of happiness, even though he was doomed to die in only a few short years. She knew what the tragic end result of their romance would be, yet had adamantly chosen to stay with him anyways. And for that, Eren would be forever grateful to her.

If there was a cure for Ymir's curse, no other Titan Shifter had found it yet, so why would his fate be any different from those before him? The Attack Titan inside Eren had saved his life countless times. His Titan body gave him access to incredible strength and speed, massive height with hulking muscles, and stunning regenerative healing. More importantly, it gave him the ability to fight back against his enemies, the enemies of the Eldians. Yet it would inevitably be his death as well, once his thirteen years of acting as it's vessel were up.

The thought that he would die within a few years was strange for Eren to think about. For so long he had chased his dream of freedom, sought to leave the three walls that had caged him in as a child and explore the world beyond it with Armin and Mikasa. But so much had changed since his youth, childish dreams and naive hope being replaced with bitter pragmatism and burning hatred for his enemies.

If he could make a change to this broken world, and save those he held dear, then Eren would be content with sacrificing himself. But Historia... there no chance in hell that he would accept having to sacrifice her. His lover was far too precious to him to even think about throwing her life away. Her loving soul, her kind smile, and her breathtaking beauty was far too much of a treasure for him to abandon.

As he walked beside the nearby forest, Eren took notice of a familiar silhouette following him. Just out of the corner of his eye he could see her again, though she was quick to hide when he turned his head. With a sigh Eren turned towards the forest, intent of confronting his stalker.

"Come out, Frieda. I know you're there," Eren stated with a soft whisper. There was a few moments of pause before a figure behind the trees came out of hiding, her complexion as white and empty as death itself. Eren was not surprised to see the ethereal woman again, his teals eyes able to make out her form in the fading sunset. She still wore the white cultist gown she had on the day of her death, her black hair swaying in the gentle breeze. Her blue eyes appeared lost and lonely, the hollow woman silently staring at Eren as if she needed something from the young soldier, but didn't know how to ask for or receive it.

Eren wasn't sure why he would see Frieda Reiss from time to time. Maybe it was a side effect of having been the holder of the Titan she once held. Perhaps it was just an illusion from her memories, which now existed inside of his mind forever. Or maybe she was indeed a ghost, cursed to wander the earth alone after her brutal death at the hands of his own father and himself. Whatever the case, she seemed to take an interest in him personally, perhaps because he was the lover of her half-sister.

It was an awkward situation for Eren to be faced with Frieda Reiss, knowing that his own father had murdered the woman before him. He could only wonder if she hated him for his role in her families death, or what her thoughts were regarding his and Historia's romance. Regardless, Eren took a few careful steps toward Frieda Reiss, not letting fear or doubt rule him. He stretched his hand out to her in a kind manner, hoping that she held no hostile feelings toward him.

"Don't worry, Frieda. I swear that I will protect and love Historia. I will spare her from becoming a Titan, no matter what is takes," He assured the broken spirit. His promise was all that he could give to Frieda Reiss, for he could not bring her back to life or undo the sins that he and his father had committed against her family. He could only hope that her lost soul would find peace, and that he would finish his mission so that her tragic death wasn't in vain.

The black haired woman gave him a sad smile of gratitude, her cold and lifeless fingers reaching out to touch his own, as if hoping that she could feel the warmth of living one more time. Soon after her ghostly form faded away into the darkness of the forest, as if it never existed. Eren dropped his hand down, inwardly relieved that Frieda didn't hate him. Perhaps her ghost was an illusion that only he could see, but he decided that it didn't matter either way. Frieda Reiss was dead forever, but Historia Reiss was still alive, and he intended to keep it that way.

Part of Eren wondered if Frieda's love for Historia had influenced his relationship with the blond woman, as though the Paths, the elder Reiss sister lived on within him. There was a time where that realization would trouble him, but now he decided that it didn't matter regardless. Historia was his to love and protect, whether it was by his own will or Frieda's. And woe to anyone who harmed her.

Across the sea awaited Marley, the sworn enemy of the Eldians. The ones responsible for the deaths of so many of his friends and comrades, along with the rest of the world that hated Eldians. The ones that he would one day have to fight and kill to protect his people. To protect Historia as well, whose royal blood made her a target for their enemies.

Eren was not naive enough to think that defeating Marley be easy, even with Zeke's and his friends help. The road to wiping out his enemies promised hell, death and suffering for both sides before the conflict would conclude. Regardless of what it took or what he had to do, Eren swore that he would end this cycle of tragedy with the time that he had left. To hell with what everyone else though of him, he would damn the rest of the world to hell and back if that was what it took to win. To final break free from the chains that bound the Eldians, and usher them all into a world where they would be finally be free from the sins of the past.

Still, the memories of the future haunted him. He still had not told Historia the truth about the Attack Titan's power. How his Titan gave the ability to see into his future memories. And he still hadn't told her the full truth of what he'd seen the day he kissed her hand in the award ceremony... about how he was the one responsible for the death of Frieda, the big sis that Historia loved dearly. He was the one who'd convinced his own father, through the Paths and memories of the Attack Titan, to slaughter Frieda Reiss and the Royal family, and steal the founding Titan from them.

Frieda was the one who'd been there for Historia when she was young and alone, starved for the love and warmth that her mother and grandparents had denied her. Frieda had been a foster mother to Historia, teaching her how to be and act like a lady, and how to read and how to sew. And most importantly, Frieda had truly loved Historia, more then anything else in the world. And Historia in turn, loved her back as well.

And he was the one responsible for Frieda's death...

Eren grimaced as he clenched his hands, despair filling his heart at the thought of how Historia would feel when she found out that Frieda's blood was on his hands. Would the love she'd professed for him turn to hatred? Or would she forgive him? Would she understand that Frieda's death was a necessary evil to remove the Founding Titan from the Royal family? Eren dreaded to know the answer to these questions that troubled his soul, so he'd yet to tell Historia the truth about his role in Frieda's death.

It was selfish of him, but he didn't want to risk losing the happiness he had with Historia just yet...

Eren looked toward the sunset again, his teal eyes haunted by remembering that future memory again. The one he'd witnessed again while being affectionate with Historia a few hours ago, the one he'd refused to tell her, for fear that it would come to pass, despite his desperate efforts to find another way.

He saw himself in the future, utilizing the full power of the Founding Titan and Ymir Fritz, releasing the Colossal Titans from the three walls, and commanding them to destroy the world beyond Paradis with him. The crossed the ocean, and began to kill everyone and everything. They flattened the world underneath the feet of the Titans, and destroyed and killed everything and everyone...

He'd had countless sleepless nights of reliving the same nightmare over and over, where he destroyed the world, and damned everyone beyond Paradis to die. He'd tried to convince himself that there was another way. That he wouldn't have to become a cold and apathetic murdered in order to save the Eldians. That there was someway to make peace with all those that wanted the Eldians dead.

But as the days passed, and the time he had left to save the Eldians grew shorted, Eren feared that his memory would come to pass. That the only way to save the Eldians on Paradis island, was to destroy and kill all those who lived in the world beyond the sea. That he would have to become the biggest mass murderer in history, and stain his hands with the blood of millions, all to save those that he loved...

Perhaps he would indeed be a monster in the end, a villain who would be responsible for the deaths of countless people, both guilty and innocent. Maybe he indeed would become the new devil of this world, hated by those who survive his massacre long after his inevitable death.

But Eren Yeager was certain the Historia Reiss was worth that sacrifice. He was already damned by the world, but she was innocent of all this senseless death. So he would save her, and all of their people. And whatever it cost him, Historia would be free.

They would all be free.


End file.
